


Professor Kukui or nobody

by ShadowRiki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kukui is hiding something, Old friends will always come to the aid of their friend, Papa Kukui, The family is very worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiki/pseuds/ShadowRiki
Summary: Professor Kukui becomes very quiet and suspicious. Ashe and Burnet tried to figure out what was wrong with the Professor, but he was just shifting the subject.Before, as read fanfiction, read this the writing. This fanfiction, created my friend @BeaugeBenjamin (Twitter), but he asked me for help. He asked me to show you these wonderful fanfictions. Go to my friend's account please)





	Professor Kukui or nobody

This is something we do not see every day in our Alola family. Professor Kukui, always so smiling, always so energetic, full of inspirations and hopes, he embodied an ideal man that one would like to look like. Adults in general say a lot of things about him, children, meanwhile, are in total admiration, especially our dear Ash Ketchum who has been living with him now for quite some time and starting to know him by heart. The young trainer notices that there is something, his dear professor seems to have lost what was most admirable at home: his smile, his motivation, his energy itself. Yet there is no crisis in Alola that affects all adults, it only affects him. Even Professor Burnet seems worried about her husband. She tried to open the dialogue to understand, but she had only to answer: "Do not worry, it's nothing." Despite her insistence, she gets nothing from him. She even tried to ask her closest friends DJ Leo and Molayne what they are, they do not know any more. Naturally, she turns to Ash, her last hope. He feels the distressed call of his teacher. He then answers him:

\- Alola, Professor Burnet. You wanted to talk to me?

"Alola, my dear Ash, send her back to you, and yes, indeed, I want to talk.

\- That's about Professor Kukui?

\- Well, yeah. You've probably noticed, but ...

\- I know, there's something wrong and bothering him.

\- That's right, and I tried to open up to the dialogue to try to understand, but I did not get anything, so I thought you could have a better chance, given not only what you have lived lately, but also for the reason that both of you, you get along well and you confide a lot. So I would have liked to know if you could talk to him.

\- Just imagine that I had exactly the same idea and that I did it, professor.

\- Really ? And what did he tell you?

\- Well…

_Flashback ..._

_On the beach of the sunset of Alola followed by a gentle breeze and a rustle of wave and nature, two men discuss._

_\- What's going on, Professor Kukui? Something is wrong ?_

_"Nothing, my dear Ash, I assure you._

_\- Do not play this game with me._

_\- What are you talking about? I do not make fun of you._

_\- Professor Kukui, I'm getting to know you since I live with you. And I know when I see that something is wrong._

_\- What makes you say that ?_

_\- I'm not the only one to have noticed, everything around you and you love you notice that you seem to have lost something. You do not have the same smile and the same energy as usual. It's not Professor Kukui that we know._

_\- I ... I'm still here._

_\- But you are not yourself anymore. Listen, you are the ones who always tell me when I need it and who has always been there when I needed it most. Now it's my turn to be there for you and listen to what you have. So, stop hiding and keep everything for yourself. If you have used Storage, it will be time to release, you do not believe?_

_Professor Kukui was both surprised but smiled, and even, is laughing._

_\- Ha Ha, very funny Ash, thank you. It shows that you are my student and that you care about me. Now I'm getting past. Thank you, Ash, thank you. Your special attention touches me. The problem is that it's a personal adult problem that you can not understand._

_\- I can understand everything._

_\- Not this subject, I'm really sorry. But it's something that I have to deal with alone._

_\- But, professor ..._

_\- Thanks Ash, but I assure you it'll be fine. In the meantime, you will have made me laugh, and know that it makes me feel good already. Now, are we going to sleep if you want. It's getting late. Come._

_Feeling that it is useless to continue the discussion, Ash goes to obey him. _ _They both return home._

"I was not able to find out more, Professor Burnet," Ash replies. All I know is that apparently "it's a personal adult problem" and that he has not told me anything else about it.

\- Still, he refuses to talk to me or his friends. I do not know what else to do.

\- Me neither, professor. I'll talk to my friends, maybe they'll know more.

\- Okay. I propose that we sleep. You know what they say, the night brings advice.

\- Yes, professor, surely, good night.

\- Good night Ash.

The next morning, Ash rushed to go to Pokémon School to meet his friends and finally come to discuss what is bothering him.

"Alola, friends," he said as he arrived in class.

"Alola Ash," they replied.

\- Rotom-Dex, can you check at the door that we are alone?

\- Okay Ash, with great pleasure.

Rotom-Dex goes to check that nobody listens to them, and confirms that there is nobody observing attentively. To Ash's relief, he answers:

\- Thanks, Rotom-Dex, continue to monitor and warn us as soon as someone arrives please?

\- No problem.

Ash goes immediately to chat with his friends.

\- Friends, I need you absolutely.

\- What is there Ash, there is a problem, asks Kiawe?

\- Me, no, but Professor Kukui, I think so.

\- Oh yes, it's true that we all noticed that something was wrong with our teacher Kukui at this time, says Lana.

"That's why I came to see you early enough," says Ash, "to try to understand why.

"Do you think he has a problem," Sophocles asks?

\- Yes, he even told me that it is a "personal problem of adult".

"If it's about that, maybe we should not get involved," Sophocles thinks.

"You may be wrong to think that, Sophocles," Mallow replies. I run a family restaurant, do not forget it, and I often had to deal with my dad's problems, and when I lost mom, not only was I deeply affected, but I also had to help and be there for my father who was in depression and could have fallen much lower if I had not been there.

\- But this is a personal problem of which we have no information apart from his sad mood of recent days, says Lana.

\- But we are his students, Ash adds, and we have been there to offer him a wedding, and we must be there when he needs it so much he gives a lot for us. We must express our gratitude to him. What do you think Kiawe? Lilie?

The two did not answer anything.

\- What is it, asks Ash? Something is wrong ? You seem to me very quiet since a little while ago, you did not say a word. Maybe you know something?

\- Ash, I ... I'm sorry, said Lilie, I did not think maybe we should talk about it someday, but ...

\- But what ?

"We may know what's bothering Professor Kukui," Kiawe replies.

\- Really !? What is it about ?

\- Well ... Actually ... it was a few days ago, explains Lilie.

"Lilie and I were talking together when we unwittingly surprised this conversation," Kiawe adds.

_A few days ago…_

_\- Kiawe, can I ask you a question?_

_\- But of course, Lilie? What do you want to know ?_

_\- It's just ... This is a question, no doubt personal. I do not want to make you answer me if it bothers you._

_\- Do not worry, go ahead, it does not bother me when it comes to my friends._

_Lilie Rougit._

_\- Thank you Kiawe. In fact, I wanted to ask you ... How did you feel when you lost your grandfather?_

_The question surprises Kiawe decidedly:_

_\- Oh I knew it was going to surprise you. Sorry to bother you with that. It's just that ... I thought maybe listening to your story might help me better understand my older brother and maybe even my parents._

_\- Ah I see, I understand do not worry. What's up with your big brother?_

_\- Actually, he left alone without any reason and taking the time to come see me. And yet, although he was cold and distant, he is still nice to me. I would like to know if he still feels affection for me._

_\- In my opinion, you do not have to worry about that, Lilie._

_\- What do you mean Kiawe?_

_\- I speak from experience, believe me, I think your brother really loves you and wants to protect you, because ..._

_"You wanted to see me, Director Oak," said a voice._

_As they walked quietly during their chat, they heard a familiar voice behind the door of Oak's desk._

_\- Yes my dear Kukui, I wanted to talk to you about an important subject._

_\- What is it about ?_

_\- Look, I do not know how to tell you that, but ... it's not really good news. But now, I think maybe trying to find you a replacement._

_\- A substitute !? How is that, Oak manager?_

_\- Listen, my dear Kukui, it hurts me to announce it to you like that. You're an excellent teacher, believe me, everyone loves you a lot here. But we can not continue like this. Because you are also first and foremost a teacher and trainer experienced and renowned throughout the region. You owe it to yourself to preserve this well-deserved reputation, and to do this, although your knowledge is really beneficial to us, I prefer to lighten you by one less function, that of less teacher, and as such, you will be able to fully focus on your other duties._

_Professor Kukui can not believe what he just heard._

_\- You tell me that because I can not find a proper sleep pattern?_

_"It's not just about that, my dear Kukui. You also have a family with whom you must also devote yourself. It's important that you can flourish and be happy._

_\- But I'm happy in everything I do. I give myself thoroughly in all my goals._

_\- That's the problem, unfortunately. You always give yourself thoroughly for everything, but to want to do a lot of things, you will end up falling sick and tired. I want to do this for your well-being, although I do not doubt your total devotion to your work. But believe me, that's the best thing to do._

_\- You ... You can not do that to me, director. You're welcome. I promise you that I will pay more attention and try to have a suitable schedule for everyone that will not make me work late at night. But for pity's sake, I really love this teaching job and I do not want to leave it._

_\- I know my dear Kukui, but believe me, it's for your good and your reputation._

_\- My reputation does not matter to me, it's the love of my job that it's about._

_\- Also think about your family, Ash and Burnet, the time you'll be able to spend with them. And salary level, I think you have no problem on that point, you're doing well._

_\- I never did that for the money. Moreover, my house shows that I do not seek luxury, but the simplicity and tranquility of the landscape._

_\- I do not doubt it for a moment, but really, you should think about it._

_\- My decision is already made. I oppose this referral._

_\- But you seem tired already these last days, despite the energy and the smile that you overflow every time. Even once again, excuse me, but I surprised you to doze off during a lunch break._

_Professor Kukui is taken aback. He betrayed himself._

_\- Now you understand why I can not afford to keep you in such a state? Believe me, I do it reluctantly, you're one of the greatest successes, but you have to preserve your career and dedicate yourself to it while taking time with your family. You will continue for the moment, and when I have found someone to replace you, you will be able to leave your class, and say goodbye to them. In the meantime, all this will remain between us, okay? Nobody should know it for the moment._

_\- I ... Okay._

_\- Good, thank you. I'm glad you take it that way. You can dispose._

_And Professor Kukui left the office completely stunned. And he was not the only one, at the same time, Kiawe and Lilie hid away from the door before it opened and they were surprised to listen to the conversation. This will have marked them for a long time in the coming days, but will have sworn to keep this secret while waiting to think about it and talk about it._

\- THEY COUNT TO SEND TEACHER KUKUI FROM POKEMON SCHOOL, yells the Rotom-Dex!?

\- Less strong, Rotom-Dex, encourages Kiawe.

\- But ... How can the director Oak do that, asks Mallow, shocked?

\- This is our teacher after all, adds Lana.

"It is true that he seems to be overflowing all the time," said Sophocles, "but he always takes time for us every time.

\- He helps us in many things, says Lilie, and he has always helped us to give the best of ourselves.

"It's true, I admit," Kiawe admits, "but every human being has its limits, but even Professor Kukui, no matter how excellent, can not be everywhere at once, nor be perfect. That's why we hesitated to talk about it, although we all love it, we have to think about his career and his health. You have to think about what's best for him.

\- It hurts me to admit it, but Kiawe may be right, we have to support Professor Kukui at best. What do you think Ash?

Ash did not answer. He had his head down, his cap covering his face.

\- Ash, call Kiawe? What's the matter ? You have not said a word since earlier, yet you are the one who must know Professor Kukui better than all of us.

To everybody's surprise, a tear fell from Ash's face, which fell to the ground and ran off.

\- ASH, NOT WAITING! COME BACK !

But Ash listened to no one, he only listened to his heart and instinct. He refused to believe what he had just heard. He ran with all his strength, he must be sure, and only one person could confirm his suspicions.

\- Ouch! Gently Ash. It's not right? Why did you run like this?

In his haste, he did not look in front of him and hit someone unintentionally. He hit Professor Kukui. That's good.

\- Professor Kukui, Ash answers! I apologize, I did not look in front of me.

\- It does not matter, do not worry, reassures Professor Kukui. What intrigues me is why you ran like that in the corridors?

The emotion overwhelmed the boy, words were hard to get out.

\- Professor Kukui ... How could you ... Why ... I can not believe that ...

\- Ash, try to calm your mind and tell me clearly what's bothering you. Go breathe quietly. Inspire and exhale a good shot.

Ash listens and obeys. He slowly resumes his breath slowly and manages to calm down. He gradually regains his senses.

"Very good," said Professor Kukui. Now, you'll calmly tell me what's wrong. You know I'm always there when you need.

These last words made the effect of a bomb.

\- How can you say that?

\- What do you mean ? How can you believe I'm going to abandon you?

\- Professor Kukui! Tell me the truth ! Is it true ?

\- What is true?

\- THAT YOU WILL BE RETURNED FROM YOUR TEACHING POST?

He could no longer restrain himself, he felt the need to release this information like the effect of a bomb. Professor Kukui was shocked, almost taken aback, not knowing how to approach the subject gently.

\- Ash, how can you say such a thing? What makes you think that ...

\- It was Kiawe and Lilie who heard you with Director Oak a few days ago without wanting to. They wanted to keep this for themselves for a while before we talked about it to explain what's going on right now.

Professor Kukui feels terribly embarrassed. He had not thought that their conversation had been well hidden, that two of his students knew about it and kept it to themselves, and even more, to see Ash's emotionally strong reaction. This boy takes this information to heart. Although he is afraid that things will get worse like a Toxic attack, he has to try to calm things down with his student and his child.

\- I ... I did not want to worry, he tries.

\- STOP COVERING ME, yells Ash, I CAN HEAR ALL!

\- Calm down, Ash. Stop screaming, control your emotions and let me explain.

\- I do not want anyone to explain to me. I know everything there is to know.

\- Well ... If you know, I guess all your other classmates are too, come with me, in the classroom. I will try to justify myself.

Against his will, Ash accompanied him into his classroom. When he arrived, he saw his friends who were not surprised to see him accompanied by Professor Kukui.

\- Alola, everyone, says Professor Kukui!

"Alola, teacher," they replied!

It was almost falsely happy. This feels that there is tension in the air. Professor Kukui feels that it is time to settle things. That's why he orders everyone to join his place and finally announces:

\- All right, I guess you all know now. I know you're going to bombard me with questions and arguments, but instead of coming to that, I want you to listen to the end, carefully, without interrupting me, and I do not want to talk about it any more. thereafter. It's understood ?

His students accepted his conditions.

\- Okay, that's settled, I'll finally be able to calmly explain my situation.

You are all aware of my reputation and my journey, and all that I had to do to get there. Today, it does not stop, it continues. And it's true that too much to do with it, I ended up neglecting myself. And that's what worries Director Oak. He does not do this to harm me, on the contrary, he is more than happy and honored to have me in his establishment, and he knows he does not have to worry about me financially. But it's just for my health and career that he's worried about, and he's hoping to do what's best for me by taking away less responsibility. He does not want me to lose everything I've been able to build myself or even make myself sick. That's why he made that decision. From what I think, at first, I had totally challenged, formally opposed to this proposal. But the more time passes, the more I can not control my own life with this overwork and my family responsibilities. And you do not have to feel responsible for it Ash, you and Professor Burnet are what is most precious to me in my life. You have managed to make sense of my life and my happiness. It's just that I can not control my schedule, work late at night when I should avoid, and worse, not enjoy life as suggested by Royal Mask. So yes, it's true, I admit, I honestly end up suggesting this proposal for my well-being and my career, despite the pain it would take me to leave such a job in which I thrived. I try to keep smiling and energy in any circumstance, it is not obvious when one has a state of fatigue quite high. So, really, do not blame me for getting there, I do not do it heartily, but that's perhaps best for me and for you. You will have a whole new vision, a newer and younger vision. We must see this as a great opportunity. But that will not take away all our good memories, and that we will meet again often enough, especially you Ash where we see each other practically every day. So now, for now we will continue our classes together, but when Director Oak has found a replacement, it will be time to say goodbye. It would be good until you make it look like you've never heard this conversation and know nothing. Now that all is said, I do not want to hear anymore, and I want to go straight to our day.

But as he prepares to begin his class and write on the board, Ash gets up from his chair and decides to face Professor Kukui.

\- Ash, no, do not do that, intervenes Kiawe.

\- Professor Kukui, call Ash.

\- Do you have a question about the class, Ash, asks Professor Kukui?

\- Yes, but not about the course.

\- So, in this case, I do not want to hear anything for the moment, I said that I did not want anymore ...

\- Professor Kukui, insists Ash, I want to know. We need to know. Just answer this question and I will not ask for anything more. How do you feel when you are a teacher?

The question seems to surprise everyone, even Professor Kukui. But at the same time, it fuels the interest of all, and definitely, Professor Kukui seems at length to the question and its answer. What he feels when he is a teacher ... His desire to teach children ... It's really something ...

\- I ... It's really hard to say. I do not know how to express it. When I become a teacher and teach children, I feel like another man, much more than when I'm a teacher or trainer. I see myself ... as a happy and fulfilled man. Being surrounded by children is pure happiness. Having you as a student is my greatest pride. Before the arrival of Ash and Professor Burnet, it made me feel like I had a family that I could not have had. Today, I feel happier than ever surrounded by all this beautiful world. I have the impression of growing up and evolving with you. And more than anything, what pleases me a lot in this job when I practice it, it's not just the simple fact of progressing in my research or my skills, it's giving and sharing my knowledge, and in return, I feel as if I have received and learned something from you, something that I would never have seen one day despite my extensive research. So yes, this teacher job really brings me something that I did not think to see elsewhere. And if you ever asked me if I really wanted to leave this position, know that deep inside me, I do not know where I am. I do not know what I want to become. I even wonder if I really bring something to the bottom, because when I look, I see you grow up only on your own, and you do not really need me to succeed and evolve. All I can offer you now is my knowledge, something that another competent teacher can bring. That's why I think that in spite of all the happiness that I have experienced while working with you, it would be better for us all to change, since I have other important functions, and that you already have a great potential that you will be able to exploit on your own. You just need the knowledge of an expert, and I think Director Oak will find someone to succeed me in my task. That's it, I hope I have answered your question well, now is the time to go to our class. The bell may soon ring.

And it is on these last words that finally began their course in the silence

A few days later…

\- Alola the children, says Professor Kukui.

"Alola, teacher," answered his pupils in chorus.

\- You seem to me very quiet today. Is there something wrong?

\- Professor, we have to go to Oak's office, Ash demands.

\- Is that so ? Why ?

"We ... we need to ask him something," Mallow said. It's about his last class.

\- Are you sure it can not wait for recess?

\- No, because it's directly related to your class too, explains Lana.

"Oh, very good," said Professor Kukui, surprised, for there is seldom a connection between his classes and those of Director Oak. In this case, we will see it directly, but let us hurry, so that we do not fall behind our courses.

"Promised, professor," said his pupils.

And so they went to join Oak's office, but Professor Kukui might be surprised by how things turn out. Arrived at the door of the office, at the same time turn the handle. The surprise was great at the entrance.

\- Burnet? DJ Leo? Llima? And ... All my alumni?

Explosion of confetti and balloons.

\- Alola surprise, Professor Kukui!

\- A suprise ?

"Allow us to explain, darling," said Professor Burnet.

_Flashback ..._

_\- Professor Burnet?_

_\- Yes, Ash?_

_Ash checks that we do not listen to them, that Professor Kukui is too busy at work to listen to them._

_\- Can we go for a walk on the beach alone, asks the boy? I would like to talk to you._

_\- Okay, no problem, boy._

_And it's on the soft breeze of the sea and the setting sun of Alola that Ash and Professor Burnet walk. This reminds Professor Burnet of a sweet memory: the beautiful marriage proposal of his great love, his dear Kukui. She will never forget that day, she feels like she is now part of the family. Now she spends time with the one she sees as her child. Of course, she is aware that she has a mother and that she should not take too big a place that can replace Délia. But ... She is deeply attached to the boy she swore to watch over him._

_\- It's nice this time, she begins to say._

_\- Yes, you're right, admits Ash._

_\- These are things you need to know how to preserve and enjoy. Never forget that._

_\- Yes._

_For a moment they did not talk to each other anymore. Professor Burnet finally breaks the silence._

_\- Tell me now what you wanted to talk to me about, Ash._

_Ash remembers why he wanted to see her privately. It had to come here. He then explains the situation, everything that happened at the Pokémon school about Professor Kukui's dismissal. When Ash had finished his story, Professor Burnet ended by saying:_

_\- But ... They can not send it back!_

_\- That's also what I think, but they seem so decided to change that._

_\- Listen, I myself would like to see my husband more often in shape. But still, when I see him doing what he does, I feel so happy._

_That's when Ash talks about Professor Kukui's discourse about his teaching profession. At these words, Professor Burnet smiled._

_\- In the end, I'm sure of one thing, after all it's up to you and your friends to do what you think is right, but you have to help him see it more clearly and to him show that it has its place as a teacher. Knowing him, if what you say is true, he will have many regrets at the end. You have to convince him to rethink his decision and show him his influence. If you and your friends are so important to you and you want him to stay, then you have to convince him to stay._

_\- I do not want another teacher. When I enrolled in the Pokémon School, I also wanted to take Professor Kukui's classes first because I felt from the beginning that there was something I liked about him, something that would not be never the other teachers who can replace it. It is his classes that I want to follow, and it is he alone that I want to continue to know and grow, and no one else. It's Professor Kukui or nobody._

_\- That's what I like to hear. You know what you have to do Ash._

_\- Yes, Professor Burnet._

_And so, over the next few days, Ash will travel all over the region in secret, speak to various acquaintances, convince his friends and many circles to finally arrive at this fateful day where he can tell Professor Kukui everything he has on his heart._

\- And so, thanks to Ash, your students, and the support of everyone, we are all here to tell you that you have your place in this school, darling. And I think each of your students agree.

One by one, the students delivered a speech in favor of Professor Kukui's positive influence on the world around him.

Kiawe: "I was able to mourn my grandfather went away and find a burning passion for the fight by integrating your school. And I have found great friends, and thanks to you all, I will be able to assume my dreams. "

Barbarian and Lana: "Our friendship has taken volume by a triple footing by integrating this school. Me Mallow, I had the feeling to have like another family to take care and blossom after the departure of my mother and who believes in my restaurant. And Lana was able to overcome her shyness and is now a goal to achieve at all costs. It is Professor Kukui who will help us move forward and grow. "

Lilie: "I was able to overcome my phobia, to evolve, to open up to others, to talk to my family, all this by integrating your class, Professor Kukui. I have not only had the support of my friends, or even Professor Burnet or Director Oak, but also yours. Your departure would be for me a new loss, while I was a new intimidated by your casual look, but the more time passed, the more I was passionate about your courses and your knowledge. I would like to be like you by becoming a great researcher. "

Sophocles: "I see my exciting research advancing progressively thanks to the knowledge of the most brilliant professors I have ever known. My cousin and you are best friends, and together you made me want to discover the wonders that surround our universe. That's why I do not want a stranger to share his knowledge, I want to keep something familiar in my spatial image. "

DJ Léo: "Here I am, today, become a famous DJ, because I followed the lessons of a great master. If he has to leave, what a pity the school must suffer. "

Llima: "I have traveled the world in search of new opponents, and I feel that I am getting better because I felt to have followed the lessons of a great connoisseur. I could not dream bigger man in my life for my career, and I'm happy to do him honor. "

Rotom-Dex: "I, Pokédex alive, I could become thanks to the most brilliant teachers. And I'm deepening my knowledge of this class in your company. I will one day become the best interactive Pokédex thanks to you. "

And the speeches of many worlds of the region and old students are linked one after the other, all more laudatory. Then finally, as if to keep the best for the end, Ash finally pronounces his speech:

\- I ... I do not have the gift of making big speeches, but I will try to do it by myself, as in my presentation of the open day, but without the help of Rotom-Dex. So this is it. What started for me as a simple heavenly vacation with my mom turned into a true paradise. The area is gorgeous, its incredible Pokémon, and this harmony with wonderful human beings. But more than anything, this school is a fantastic place for humans and Pokémon, a place where I would have dreamed for a long time to do my schooling, it is completely different from others. The director Oak is a fun director to run this school, the people here are amazing, and I have great friends. But my biggest surprise and pride was getting into this classroom and meeting the amazing and unique Kukui teacher. I confess I did not know at first what kind of man I had to do at first mentally and physically, nor my mother either when giving me a home. But he had immediately seemed very friendly and educated, I knew that from the moment he had offered to host me that there would be something special in my life, and I have not been disappointed. Professor Kukui will have greatly changed my life as a man, but also as a teacher and teacher. I make progress in his company thanks to his know-how and his experience, and I do not know that I could never become a better trainer and a Pokémon master if he ever left us. So, yes, I know he's a well-known and overflowing man, but the school will not have the same soul without him. I captured my first Alola Pokémon thanks to him, and my friends. We all became friends thanks to him. And what we will miss most is his smile, his passion and his energy. It almost never shows us a state of fatigue when we see the happy man who teaches behind. So Professor Kukui, please, stay with us, we will not be the same without you. And myself, I will not be much without you here.

All these words moved Professor Kukui who can not find the words. Besides, he had another surprise.

\- Dean Hala?

"Say, my dear Professor Kukui, I see that you have lovely pupils with you. I told myself that I was happy to have you as a disciple, but you yourself should be happy with such disciples on whom you have a lot of positive influence. My confrontation with the young Ash was a great moment for me in your company. I think you trained him well and you will make someone great. So I think you should stay and do what you like best.

And it is on the words of Dean Hala that the director Oak finally confesses the substance of his thought.

\- My dear Professor Kukui, the words of each of your students moved me deeply, and therefore, I am sorry, but I can not send you back. If you agree, I demand that you stay at the Pokémon School, under certain conditions, of course. What do you say ?

Professor Kukui does not say anything, his head is down, his casquette hides his emotions. It reminds someone ... A falling tear falling to the ground, he ends up saying:

\- My dear children. You all. Thank you ... Thank you very much. I am very moved. So yes, I accept. I'M STAYING.

And screams of joy echo throughout the school. All shouted "great," "Long live Professor Kukui," and could not help but celebrate. But they obviously waited for Oak's conditions.

\- My conditions are that you manage to lighten your schedule on your various functions, leaving that for me or someone else to replace you temporarily, it does not bother me. And then, of course, no longer working late at night and doing sleepless nights. I would know otherwise if I see you sleeping in the school.

\- It may not happen again. I promise, Director Oak.

\- Very good. So now, let's party.

And all are now having fun in joy and good mood. And life was able to resume its normal course under the promised promise, everything went at best for everyone. Everyone was able to find such a great teacher, and Ash, a man so exceptional, and all promise to help him the best, and Professor Kukui to be the best example for them. This perfect harmony will last a long time for the well-being of the region of Alola.


End file.
